Why Sasuke Doesn't Top
by N.V.9
Summary: Because Naruto would kill him. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

The bed moved with the force of two bodies moving against one another as skin rubbed against skin and sweat mixed and mingled.

One tan, the other pale.

Groans echoed throughout the room until it happened.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" came the panting reply.

"Can I top?"

Just that sentence froze the blonde, who had always topped since the get go. Closing his eyes, he sighed and rolled off the other. Knowing it was unavoidable, he made himself comfortable and motioned for the other to get between his thighs.

With a smirk in place, Sasuke jumped at the chance and once again the activies started until...

"Get the lube Sasuke," Naruto groaned out in bliss as Sasuke latched onto the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Okay," Sasuke nodded and began coating his fingers. As they reached his hole, Naruto held his breath and waited... and waited... and waited.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Anytime now," the blonde said feeling annoyance rise with each second passing by.

"Hold on," Sasuke said with a glare in place. "Okay." taking a breath he put his fingers closer and stopped.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure if I want to do this," Sasuke said looking a little green, "I mean you shit from that hole and I don't even think you wash it."

"W-what?" Naruto got out on a gasp as he tried to process what Sasuke was saying. "Wash it?"

"Yeah, who knows what's in there. Have you tried cleaning it?"

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto shouted feeling a blush overcome his face, "Who washes inside their ass? Do you?"

"Well no, but I don't shit like you do."

"How do you figure?" Naruto demanded crossing his arms as Sasuke sat back and rested his lube coated fingers on his thigh, making sure to keep it a small distance away from his skin.

"I eat healthy, meaning I'm not always running off to the bathroom to shit. You, on the other hand, eat like your starving and everything in sight. After every meal, you're on the toilet." Sasuke answered, sounding like a teacher. "My hole is clean."

"I clean the outside," Naruto said, "around it, and a bit in it but not all the way up there."

Sasuke simply lifted his brow at that.  
"Okay... Look, are we going to do this or not?"

"I'm not sticking my bare fingers up your hole and get who-knows-what-kind of germs on it!" Sasuke gasped in outrage. "Give me a glove!"

"You are not sticking a glove up my ass!" Naruto shouted.  
"Condoms go up there," Sasuke pointed out.

"That's different! The only gloved hand going up my ass is when I'm getting an exam from my doctor, you bastard!" Naruto glared, "And I haven't had anything stuck up my ass, as far as condoms go."

"If you let me top, you would have had a condom up there a long time ago," Sasuke hissed.

"I'm letting you do it now!"

"Then let me do it without your interferrence!" Sasuke glared and watched as Naruto opened and closed his mouth many times before huffing. "Thank you." With that, Sasuke took a breath and brought his hand back to its original place, at Naruto's bottom.

"Do you want me to get myself ready?" Naruto asked when five minutes went by.

"What?"

"Give me the damn lube!" Naruto ordered and jerked the bottle off the bedside table. Coating his fingers, he tossed the lube to the side of him and reached between his thighs. Just before he could do anything, his wrist was caught in a firm grip. "What the hell Sasuke!"

"You can't stick your fingers in there! It's not clean!"

"It's clean!" Naruto shouted.

"I will not have you rubbing all over me with your shit covered fingers!" Sasuke shouted back. Taking a breath, he used his unlube covered hand and moved his bangs back. "Let's do this."

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke made no move to do anything but stare. "You suck me off but you can't stick a finger up my ass!"

"That's different," Sasuke defended himself.

"How the hell is it different? I piss out of my penis." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, but you wash it and I'm not sticking my fingers up your penis." Sasuke stated. "I do not suck your ass off. Who knows what will come out of there if I do."

"I wash my ass," Naruto huffed.

"But you don't wash in it." Sasuke shook his head, "You know what, you top."

"But I thought you-"

"There is no way I'm going to walk around with my fingers smelling like ass."

"So it's okay for mine to smell like ass?" Naruto was on the verge of killing his soon-to-be-dead lover. Of all times did Sasuke have to be difficult now?

"You won't smell like ass," Sasuke spoke to him as if he were a small child. "If anything, my scent will smell way better than your ramen stench." Before Naruto could kill the pale raven between his thighs, Sasuke moved to lay beside him. With his butt in the air, the raven looked over at Naruto and lifted his brow. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

With a few mental curses, Naruto moved to comply. Mentally, he promised himself that if Sasuke Uchiha was to ever ask to top again, he'd choke him.

A few days later a certain Uchiha was found dead with a letter saying, 'At least his hands are clean'.


End file.
